This invention relates to rectifiers in general and more particularly to an improved six pulse rectifier circuit.
In known rectifier circuits having a rectifier bridge arranged in the secondary circuit of the three phase transformer and shunted by a load resistor arrangement for sensing the actual value voltage for a fast control device, particularly for static phase shifters, stability perturbations can occur which are caused to the ripple of the rectified voltage. These perturbations make applications to fast control devices problematic. To circumvent these stability perturbations, the ripple of the rectified voltage must be reduced by higher pulse rectifier circuits which, however, requires correspondingly higher expenditures for transformers, diodes and other circuit components.